Evol-Trigger
The http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-trigger/ is a turbocharger-like device that allows Kamen Rider Evol to upgrade into his . Paralleling the Hazard Trigger, it is inserted into a slot on the Evol-Driver above its Evolution-Charger. Design The Evol-Trigger is composed of the following parts: *The is the handle of the Evol-Trigger. It is filled with an active enhancing agent known as the derived from the Pandora Box that is able to draw out Evolto's original strength. This agent reacts with the components inside of the Evolbottles, turning them from a gaseous state into metallic components. During transformation, the Pandorizer Vapor, along with the Evolbottle components, are poured into the , forming Evol's suit and armor. *The measures the Trigger's level of reinforcement on the user, and the higher the reading, the more powerful the attacks are. It is also able to absorb enemy attacks, converting them into energy needed for the operation of the Evol-Trigger. *The is the red button located at the top of the Evol-Trigger which is used to activate it before use. *The is the terminal which connects the Evol-Trigger to the at the top of the Evol-Driver. Deploys the EV-BH Ride Builder during transformation. Functionality Used by Evol to destroy Mars, the Evol-Trigger was later sealed within the Pandora Box until Evol reclaimed it by re-opening the Box, with the Trigger having lost all of its energy. Evol was eventually able to recharge it by absorbing the attacks of Kamen Riders Great Cross-Z, Grease, and Rogue. Functioning similarly to the Hazard Trigger, Evol presses the Evol-Trigger's Evolution Switch to activate it before docking it on top of the Evol-Driver with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles inserted, and cranks the lever to transform into Black Hole Form. It is currently unknown what would happen if it were used with other Evolbottles or Fullbottles. While in Black Hole Form, Evol can crank the Evol-Driver again to activate the . Pressing the Evolution Switch again and turning the Evol Driver's lever again activates mode, which when Evolto inserts the Black panel with all of the Lostbottles inserted into himself, transforms him into his Monster Form. Cranking the handle once more will then activate the , which allows Evolto to warp into outer space just outside the planet and watch the Black Hole he generated suck up whole planets. Finishers Black Hole Form= * : This finisher has two variations: **Evol spins rapidly as a miniature black hole is generated behind him. The black hole then compresses into halo-like rings of energy as Evol delivers a powerful flying kick to the enemy, sending them into the black hole which kills them after a period of time. **Evol delivers a punch covered in purple energy that creates a small black hole upon impact. **Evol summons a massive black hole in the air that is capable of consuming entire buildings. **Evol surrounds his foot with a small purple black hole and performs a roundhouse kick. Black Hole Finish spinning.png|Black Hole Finish (Step 1: Spinning) Black Hole Finish disintegration.png|Black Hole Finish (Step 2: Black Hole disintegration) Black Hole Finish explosion.png|Black Hole Finish (Step 3: Explosion) Black Hole Finish punch.png|Black Hole Finish (Punch) Evolto giant Black Hole.png|Black Hole Finish (Large black hole) Black Hole Finish roundhouse.png|Black Hole Finish (Kick) |-| Monster Form= * : Evolto summons a black hole large enough to consume an entire planet. Black Hole Break summoning.png|Black Hole Break (Step 1: Black Hole summoning) Black Hole Break planet consume.png|Black Hole Break (Step 2: Planet consuming) Notes *Both its functions and origins are appropriate, considering the intended result of the Pandora Box's full activation is a black hole swallowing all life on a planet. *Functionality-wise, it draws parallels to the connection between Kamen Rider Chronicle and Hyper Muteki, as the final antagonist uses a powerful form, seemingly unattainable/inaccessible through normal means, which forces the protagonists to pool their resources into creating a power capable of combatting it. **Similarly, both protagonist and antagonist attain forms that serve as a representation of their base form, but given a more regal/pure design for the protagonist, and a more maniacal/demonic design for the antagonist. Appearances **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Genius is Unstoppable **Episode 41: The Truth of the Best Match **Episode 42: Legacy of Doubt **Episode 44: The End of Evolto **Episode 45: The Scientist of Hope **Episode 46: An Oath to Be The One **Episode 48: To The World of Love & Peace **Episode 49: The Tomorrow Build Will Create }} See Also *Hazard Trigger Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Form-accessing Devices